Dead Blood
by bubblesthebubblysock
Summary: When Scorpius Malfoy contracts a fatal disease known as Sanguine Mortua or Dead Blood, Draco takes him to St. Mungo's, only to discover that Hermione is going to be Scorpius's healer. But what does this all mean for Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Blood **

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I'm not a rich author and I do not own Harry Potter. All credit for character, places, etc. goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

"Out of my way!" I yelled as I ran into St. Mungos, the front doors flapping behind me and the weight of the carrying my son, Scorpius, heavy in my arms. Why was I carrying my almost teenage son you may ask? Well, just moments earlier, he'd started shivering and losing his ability to speak, not to mention the fact that his temperature had skyrocketed and still hadn't stopped

I ran up to the annoying, blond receptionist at the front desk and hurriedly described his symptoms at a pace that made my words blur together like one. Without even looking up, she drawled, "Second floor. NEXT."

Her last word was cut off, since I was already racing up the stairs. After reaching the floor labeled "Magical Bugs," I ducked into a room that already had "Scorpius Malfoy" magically scripted on a small silver plaque nailed to the front door. I gently set him down on the standard white hospital bed, just as a woman with long, fluffy brown hair came in. I didn't even look up at her, as I was too worried about the condition of my only son.

She cleared her throat a few times and when that didn't get my attention she said in a clear but steely voice, "Mr. Malfoy? I am afraid to tell your that your son has contracted a rare and disease known as _Sanguine Mortua_, or "Dead Blood" Disease. It's caused when blood cells rebel against the body, usually as a reaction to the inhalation of a bad potion-"

"How long will it be before he is cured and we can go home?" I cut in, still looking at Scorpius. His face was unnaturally pale and his eyelids closed. The sooner we fixed him up, the better.

"Mr. Malfoy...there is no known cure." she said softly. There was a sense of pain in her voice as she revealed the harsh reality.

_That_ got my attention. I turned around abruptly and glared at the slender witch in front of me. Opening up my mouth to yell, I suddenly realized who it was standing before me.

"Granger?" I asked in a tone of surprise.

"That's _Healer Granger_ to you, Malfoy." Hermione said coolly. "But you're right. I am the healer assigned to tend to your son, Scorpius."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead Blood**

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I'm not a rich author and I do not own Harry Potter. All credit for character, places, etc. goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

"That's _Healer Granger_ to you, Malfoy." I said. "But you're right. I am the healer assigned to tend to your son, Scorpius." Suddenly, I flashed back to when I realized my latest patient was Malfoy's kid. The last thing I wanted to do was treat that spawn of Satan. I got so mad and argued with my boss for a long time. But a patient is was a patient and it was my job to do whatever I could to help him, especially since he had...

"What gives _you_ the right to treat _my_ kid?" Draco's loud and unnecessarily obnoxious voice shattered my memory. "You probably couldn't cure the warts of a toad! You're incompetent. You are a bushy haired freak that has no right to treat a _Malfoy_!You've probably got as much experience as some muggle doctor, and you have no business being near Scorpius! What makes you think you've got any right.."

I felt my temper rise higher and higher until I finally yelled back, "You know what gives me the right? It's because I know the most about it and have more than enough first hand experience! And do you know why? It's because my HUSBAND DIED OF IT! RON IS DEAD! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW FERRET?

Draco was at loss for words. His face paled (if that was possible) and his expression was stunned. "I...I didn't...I'm sorry, I..."

"Well, you should be." I retorted shakily. "But I should have expected you to be as much of an insensitive git as you used to be." Unbidden, tears started to run down my face. I tried to staunch the flow with my sleeve as I walked over to Scorpius and pulled a small vial out of my robe's pocket. It contained a glittery purple potion. Though he was still unconscious I poured the potion down his throat. Hopefully it would it would help relieve his symptoms.

"I am going to wake him up now Malfoy." I said quietly. "If you two need anything or if he gets worse push the big red button on the side of his bed." I cleared my throat and pointed my wand at Scorpius. "Enervate" I said as I walked quickly out of the room. Once I was out of the room I ran straight to the bathroom where I locked myself in a stall and let the tears flow full force. Seeing Scorpius go through what Ron had… it hurt. It opened up the old wound. I just sat there and let myself cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead Blood**

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I'm not a rich author and I do not own Harry Potter. All credit for character, places, etc. goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 3

Draco's POV

I watched as Hermione slipped out the door. She looked as if she was about to bawl her eyes out so being the kind, sweet, nice and incredibly handsome man that I am I didn't question her. Instead I turned my gaze to my son. My son with his floppy platinum hair, stormy gray eyes and Malfoy smirk. At least he didn't look anything like Astoria, something for which I am very grateful.

I still remember the day when I came home to find her kissing another guy. I had just come home from work and had called out that I was home. When I got no answer I had thought something had happened and so I went looking for her. Then I found her in the living room. Her back was to me so she didn't see me as she continued to make out with the guy. Finally he lifted his head. "Bloody hell!" he cried out. "Draco?"

My eyes narrowed. I knew who he was and it hurt so much that my best friend would do this. "Blaise." I returned coldly. "Hello Astoria." I added.

"Draco! It's not what you think! Blaise and I were just talking." Astoria protested.

"Oh really? With your tongues in each other's mouths? I want a divorce. I am taking Scorpius and going to Malfoy Manor. The papers will arrive in a few days. Good bye Astoria." I said venomously. Astoria's protest trailed of as I grabbed Scorpius and with a loud crack disapperated. It had taken a lot of threatening, arguing and bribing for her to finally sign the divorce papers and give me full custody of Scorpius but it was worth it. She still tried to get us back together sometimes, but I could never be with her again. It was a nasty divorce but I am glad that it is done and over with.

"Dad?" A sleepy voice roused me out of my memory.

"Yeah Scor, I'm right here."

"Dad, why am I in 's? I feel awful. What's going on?" My heart slowly started to break at his innocence of what was going on. Tears started to come to my eyes even though I was a Malfoy and Malfoys don't cry.

"I am so sorry Scorpius." I sat down on his bed and proceeded to explain everything.

"So what you're saying is, basically I am going to die?"

"We are looking for a cure, Scorpius. We're trying." I gave up and let the tears fall as Scorpius stared at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Dead Blood

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not a rich author and I do not own Harry Potter. All credit for character, places, etc. goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

After I had finally staunched the flow of tears I got up and shakily made my way to the mirror. My pale, tear stained face looked back at me. I took a deep breath and then walked out of the bathroom. I made my way to my small office which still contained all the books that I had feverishly poured over when Ron was sick, each with little notes written in by my quill in scarlet ink the color blood. Dead Blood. I HAD to find a cure. I couldn't let what had happened to Ron happen to a little boy like Scorpius, no matter what the circumstances were. I sat down at my desk and flipped open the first book. It was time to start reviewing.

_Sanguine Mortua or Dead Blood Disease is a extremely rare medical case caused when blood cells rebel against the body, disrupting it's natural functions. It usually lies dormant until triggered by potion fumes, bites from various breeds of magical creatures, serious infection in a dragon scratch wound, etc. There is no known cure to date._

_Symptoms: Coma, high fever, nausea, vomiting, headaches, drowsiness, weakness, unwillingness to eat, paling of skin, and, in uncommon but existing cases, an unusually blue rash will spread across the afflicted's skin._

_Treatments: Although there is no cure for Sanguine Mortua, potions such as the Blood Replenishing Potion and others like it can help slow the disease down. This can prolong the patient's time to live from 3 months to 8 or so months. Also, hellebore can be applied to the rash-affected areas of a victim to partially heal the damaged skin._

Hellebore? Interesting, and highly unusual. Ron never had the rash, but a picture of Scorpius's sad, unconscious face flashed in my head and I filed the information away in my brain.

I rose and started to walk towards Scorpius's room. When I opened the door and found Draco Malfoy crying? His son just stared at him, face pale and lips pressed tightly together. At the noise of my approach, they both turned to look at me.

I cleared my throat. "I see you're awake Scorpius. Has...Has your father told you what is going on?"

He stared at me for a moment and then said weakly"Yes."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Really weak and headachey."

"Hmm..." I crossed over to his bed and took a potion for the cabinet beside it. I handed it to Scorpius who drank it with a shudder. "To give you a little energy. You're going to need it. Do either of you have any questions?" To my surprise, Draco was the one who answered.

"I think we're still trying to process, Healer Granger. Could you maybe give us a little space for a moment?" He asked quietly.

I was taken aback. The Draco Malfoy admitting to weakness? But then said, "Okay I'll be in my office. If you need me, I'm across the hall."

I walked back to my office, still thinking about how he'd been surprisingly civil. And, unlike during our school years, he looked a bit more mature, handsome and...No!

Bad Hermione, I thought. Stop thinking about that little ferret that way. He's still a much of an arrogant git as he was before, and nothing will ever change that!


	5. Chapter 5

Dead Blood

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not a rich author and I do not own Harry Potter. All credit for character, places, etc. goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 5

Draco's POV

I watched her leave the room. She had changed since we were in school. Her long hair was slightly less bushy and frizzy, and her features had become more refined. I couldn't believe it: I, Draco Malfoy, was actually thinking these thoughts about her!

Scorpius looked at me. "Do you like her, Dad?" he asked jokingly. Of course. Only Scorpius could joke under conditions like this.

"Are you out of your mind? I swear you're crazier every day." I retorted, easing back to into the banter we had always had with each other.

"Does Astoria know I'm..." he trailed off, unable to complete the sentence. Astoria. He had never called her Mother, Mum, Mummy or anything of the sort. No, he had always called her Astoria. I can see why considering she had never really been the hands-on sort of parent.

"I'm sure St. Mungo's will inform her." I said. No way in hell was I tell her what was going on. I got up and walked across the room and out the door. I walked along the narrow, brightly lit corridor until I reached a wood door with a small metal plaque on it that said Healer Granger. I knocked on the door, then turned the knob and walked in.

Inside the small room I saw Granger, pouring over a book on her desk. Of course. She was so absorbed that she didn't even hear me come in. I looked around me. The room had several bookcases and filing cabinets. A large window provided plenty of light and a few caldrons bubbled in a corner. Another cabinet held potion's ingredients and her large desk was shoved up against a wall. I cleared my throat. "Hello _Healer_ Granger." I said.

"Malfoy." She replied without looking up. "What do you want?" I cleared my throat and looked seriously into her eyes.

"I...want to help you find a cure." I said clearly. "I can't just sit around and watch Scor die. I got the best potions OWLs at Hogwarts, and I'm sure you could use someone who's good at brewing. Please..." I stopped. Since when does a Malfoy say please? But she was making me do things I would have never considered before. "Please, Grang- Hermione."

She looked at me strangely, then rose from her seat and crossed the room to go to one of the bookcases. She stood up on the tips of her toes and slid two heavy books off the shelf. Then, she dropped them in my arms.

"Here's a little light reading for you, Malfoy." she said. "If you're going to be of any use to me, you'll need to be more familiar with the disease." Her tone was oddly soft, although her words were clipped. I took a seat in the corner of the room and flipped open the first book.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey Everybody! Thanks so much for coming here and I'm sorry this took so long to post. I hate to be a shameless author that begs for reviews but I would really love to know what you think of the story! So please review? Thanks,**

**Bubblesthebubblysock**

Dead Blood

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not a rich author and I do not own Harry Potter. All credit for character, places, etc. goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

I sighed as I heard the little ding that signified that Draco or Scorpius needed me ring in my ear. It was the third time this hour. At least now that Dra- Malfoy had started reading about Saguine Mortua he was able to help a little. It had been 2 weeks now and the pain Scorpius was in was only getting worse. I ran my hands through my frizzy hair and started walking towards his room. Once I was inside I popped the top of the pain relief potion and handed it to Scorpius. He quickly drank it, his face screwed up in pain before slowly relaxing. I turned to Drac- Malfoy. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Why is it that I suddenly want to call him Draco? It can't be because of his floppy platinum hair or stormy gray eyes or... No. Stop it. He is a ferret and will always be a ferret.

"It's getting worse." I said to Malfoy. He nodded his head slowly. Scorpius looked between us. He smirked.

"I'm not going to let it beat me though." he said, his thirteen year old voice cracking at the end of the sentence. We all grinned at him, the mood in the room instantly lightening. I approached the bed and shifted the stacks of books on Sanguine Mortua that Malfoy had placed all around it. I quickly completed my daily check up, taking his temperature, checking for signs of rash and... bloody hell. On his back his skin had started to raise up in angry little bumps with a faint blue tinge. As I watched it started to crawl up his back and over his shoulders and neck. I started frantically freaking out.

"What are you doing? Hermione! Answer me." Malfoy snapped. "GRANGER!" his voice grew more worried and tense as I continued to try and remember what caused the rash. Scorpius started wincing.

"It feels prickly all along my back and shoulders." he remarked. "What's going on?" Then his eyes widened as he saw the blue rash that was now crawling down his arms. "Oh." He said and became unnaturally quiet and still.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Malfoy shouted. Finally he rushed to Scorpius. "What is it?" he said. Scorpius pointed to his arms. Than Malfoy just like his son became unnaturally quiet. Hellebore! It came to me out of nowhere. I pointed my wand to the the cabinet in the corner.

"Accio Hellebore!" A small glass bottle flew out of the cabinet and into my hand. Inside was a thin sticky syrup. It's faded label read Hellebore Syrup, Use With Caution. I quickly popped out the cork and then poured some of the stuff into my hand. I spread the syrup in a thin layer over the syrup. The rash immediately stopped spreading and faded back his normal, very pale skin color. I breathed a sigh of relief and dragged Draco... no Malfoy over to the corner with me so I could talk to him.

"Unusual." he commented, his gorgeous gray eyes still wide in shock. Gorgeous gray eyes? Since when did I think Draco's eyes were gorgeous?

"What's unusual?" I asked, still looking into his eyes.

"Isn't Hellebore poisonous? And why would that work anyway? It's not like he needs the Draught of Peace anyway." He said in his baritone voice.

"I don't know." I responded, thinking about it. He was good at Potions. I wasn't sure why it would work. Why wouldn't it make him sicker? I filed that info away in my brain. Maybe it might work in the cure? I was determined to find the cure. I just had to. I couldn't fail this time. I had almost come to care for Scorpius and his handsome dad, the ferret. Handsome? I really was losing it.

"Earth to Hermione?" Draco was waving his hand in front of my face. "Could you maybe stop dreaming off?" I smirked at him, "Hey! That's my patented smirk." he joked, flashing a smirk of his own. Jokes? Since when did Draco, yes I had finally just given up and called him Draco, joke with me?

"Patented? Since when are you inventive enough to patent something?" I shot back, keeping my smirk on my face.

"I resent that!" He cried, smiling. He looked good when he smiled. I don't think that I had ever see him truly smile before. It lit up his entire face, taking years of stress of his face.

"Can you two stop flirting and help me get this gross sticky stuff of me?" came a weak voice from the bed. Draco and I both blushed bright red and hurried over.


	7. Chapter 7

Dead Blood

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not a rich author and I do not own Harry Potter. All credit for character, places, etc. goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 7

Draco's POV

After Scorpius said that we both hurried to his bed, an awkward silence falling over the room. I grabbed my wand and together, Hermione and I siphoned off all of the Hellebore. She then handed him a small vial, a pain potion I guessed, and walked out of the room. I stayed by his side and sat down on the bed next to him. His skin had gotten paler and dark purple circles had formed underneath his gray eyes. His light hair had gotten longer, curling at the ends around his ears.

"So at least I'm still alive." Scorpius joked a tentative look on his face.

"Yep." I agreed. "Wouldn't have been good if that rash had spread." We lapsed into a comfortable silence for a little while until he broke the silence.

"So Dad, tell the truth." He said, his silver eyes serious. "Were you actually flirting with my healer?" He crossed his arms over his chest, his face wearing the traditional Malfoy smirk. I sat still and thought. Was I flirting with Hermione? Sure we had grown up but still… I had hated her along with the Boy-who-just-couldn't-do-us-all-a-favor-and-die and the weasel. And yes she had become incredibly beautiful, her curls looking incredibly touchable and her gold brown eyes gleaming. But I just didn't know. I scowled, unable to deal with this thought.

"I don't know, buddy." I told Scorpius, who nodded assent and lay down to go to sleep. I sat there for a while longer though, just thinking. Thinking about the way Hermione's creamy skin glowed under the harsh florescent lights of St. Mungos and how the way she walked made it look like she was dancing. How her amber eyes acted like a gauge of her mood and how her chestnut curls could never quite seem to be fully within her control. Oh god. Oh shit. What the hell has happened to me? I'm supposed to be Draco "The Slytherin Prince?" Malfoy. Jesus I'm losing it. I need a drink. There is no way I could be falling in love with Know It All Granger.

I turned on the spot and apperated to my favorite pub. The Five Owls was a tiny pub on the edge of Hogsmeade, known for its quiet atmosphere. I got there and sat at the bar. The barman, a tall gaunt man placed a shot glass full of firewhiskey in front of me. I eye him and then take a huge gulp. It burns its way down my throat, causing rays of warmth to spread through my body and making me forget about one Hermione Granger.

"Hey Malfoy!" One of my best friends, Theodore Nott came sauntering up next to me. "What's up?" He asks. He grunts as he climbs up next to me.

"Hey Nott." I raise my glass in a weary salute. He looks me up and down.

"So what are you doing here?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow at him. "What? Can't a guy ask how his friend is without getting questioned?" he adds.

I laugh shortly. "No, sorry." I say quickly.

"So what are you doing here getting drunk? Don't you have a son that you need to take care of?" Theo says with a smile. I freeze, my short time with no worries cut short. I think about Scorpius. With his sarcasm and sweet smile and oh god…

"Actually he's in St. Mungos right now." I admitted, my gaze fixed on the empty shot glass in front of me. I heard Theo's sharp intake of breath but didn't look at him as I signaled the barman for another shot. He placed it in front of me and I quickly downed it, letting the alcohol take over my senses once again.

"What's wrong with him Dray?" Theo asked sharply. I turned towards him.

"Sanguine Mortua. Fatal." I replied, slightly slurring my words. "And…" I hesitated. Even though my mind was starting to go fuzzy with alcohol I debated about whether I should tell Theo about my feelings for Hermione. He was a Slytherin. He had once hate muggle-borns. He used to make fun of her nearly as much as I did. I struggled for minute and then decided to just tell him. I took in a deep breath and then said.

"And I'm falling in love with his healer." I look at him. He was sitting there, his mouth slightly open in shock.

"Wow. Draco's in love again after Astoria? Who's the lucky woman?" he teased after he got over my statement. I bit my lip.

"Hermione Granger." I said in a rush. I sneaked a look at him. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. He was clearly scrambling for words. As soon as he had gotten his words back he spoke.

"Mudblood Granger?" his tone was incredulous. "You let the Mudblood treat your son? Are you out of your bloody mind?" I gritted my teeth. How dare he call her that!

"She's not a mudblood anymore!" I exclaimed. "And I'm falling in love with her." His eyes widened again at my vehement reaction. I glared viciously at him, my icy eyes burning.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called her that. I've changed. I swear I have." He protested quickly. I glared at him but then decided to forgive him.

"Alright. Sorry. I know you have changed." I responded. He laughed and clapped me on the back.

"So Granger? Well whatever floats your boat. Have you two kissed yet?" he said, waggling his eyebrows. I just looked at him.

"She doesn't know." I said as I reached for another shot.

"Oh man. That sucks." He said sympathetically.

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

"I know! You should just go up and kiss her." He said, snorting with laughter.

"Right…" I said. Should I? The alcohol had started to take over my brain and I wasn't sure whether Theo had had a good idea or not. I pushed it to the back of my brain and we spent an hour drinking and laughing until I couldn't think straight. "What _hic_ time is it?" I said slurring my words and stumbling as I tried to get off the stool.

"I dunno." Theo said as he fell off his own stool. "I gotta go." He tipsily turned and disapperated. I though about Scorpius and even in my inebriated state I managed to apparate to St. Mungos. I reached Scorpius's room and entered it. Despite the fact that Scor was apparently asleep, Hermione was in there. She turned around at the sound of the door opening. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw me shakily making my way across the room.

"Are you drunk, Malfoy?" she asked incredulously. I stumbled over to her.

"You're preddy." I slurred. Her eyebrows nearly touched her hairline. I stumbled towards her until our faces were nearly touching. The smell of vanilla wreathed up from her hair and even intoxicated it made me dreamy. Her soft pink lips were so close and I couldn't help myself. I bent down and placed one hand on her satiny cheek.

I pressed my lips to hers and even through the drunken haze I could feel fireworks. They lit up my head, bursting bright against my eyelids. She tasted like strawberries and her lips moved in perfect synch with mine. All of a sudden I realized what I was doing and abruptly pulled back. "

"Oh shit." I exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Dead Blood

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not a rich author and I do not own Harry Potter. All credit for character, places, etc. goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 8

Hermione's POV

Fireworks. I felt his smooth lips against mine as an amazing feeling filled me. I put my hands up to his silky hair and he responded by drawing me closer. He tasted like firewhiskey, chocolate and something that could only be Draco. And then it seemed to dawn on us at the same time. I was kissing Malfoy. And he was kissing me.

"Oh shit!" he cried as he pushed me away. Equally shocked I stumbled back. I ran my tongue over my swollen lips. What had just happened? It had felt amazing though. I looked over to where Scorpius was sleeping and then back over to Malfoy. He seemed just as shocked as I was but surprisingly there was no smirk on his face. He was shaking his head before sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling out a small vial. In large, clear type on the label, it read **SOBER-UP POTION**. He quickly downed the contents and shuddered as the foul tasting potion took effect. I swallowed hard. He seemed to settle down and then looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But I don't regret it. " He ran his hand through his messy blond hair. I just stared at his hand. It was large and slightly callused and completely mesmerizing. In fact he was mesmerizing. I knew. I just knew. I had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. I stepped towards him. He froze cautiously and stared at me. And then it happened. I took a step closer and just kissed him. His lips felt so soft under mine. He cupped his hand under my cheek and bent down to kiss me back. Our mouths danced together in perfect harmony. He quickly swiped his delicate tongue across my lips and I opened my mouth. We battled for dominance quickly. I slipped by hands around his neck and he pulled me closer. We continued to snog, every kiss feeling even more perfect than the last. Everything about it felt right and I fell more in love with him with every second. I knew then that I had to tell him.

Shakily, I looked straight into his cloud- grey eyes. He stared straight back at me, his blond eyebrows pulled down in a mixture of emotions. I scanned his face, the long blond eyelashes, and the perfect pale skin. I took a deep breath and carefully said, "I'm in love with you."

The shock was evident on his face as soon as I finished speaking. He stayed silent for a second, emotions dancing on his readable face. I waited, the tension thick in the air. And then he said it. Those four magic words. In his deep voice he said, "I love you too." He smiled at me, a heart melting smile and I resolutely drew him closer and kissed him again. We continued to kiss until a loud noise burst from behind us. Startled we broke apart and turned towards the door. A short, dark haired woman stood behind us. She wore a sour look and was clenching her jaw. Draco turned pale and said through tight lips.

"Astoria."


	9. Chapter 9

Dead Blood

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not a rich author and I do not own Harry Potter. All credit for character, places, etc. goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 9

Draco's POV

Astoria stormed up to me, her tight face clenched in an expression of fury. I looked at her coldly. I quickly glanced over towards Scorpius who was still peacefully sleeping on the bed. I looked from him back to Astoria. She drew back her fist and punched me in the jaw. Shocked, I looked at her while rubbing my jaw. "How could you do this? You are a despicable, lousy son of a bitch!" she exclaimed. I looked at her.

"Astoria. We are divorced because you cheated on me. You have no right." I calmly told her. "Now if you have come to see Scoripus, I am not going to stop you. But please do not but your ugly head into things that do not concern you." Hermione had drawn back from Astoria and had hurried to Scorpius's bedside. She pretended to make herself busy looking for potions in the cabinet. I turned back to Astoria. She had frozen in shock.

"Fine. Sorry." She said quickly. Sorry? I could not believe my ears. Astoria was sorry? Since when did something like that happen? She walked over to Scorpius's side and pushed his floppy blond hair off of his pale forehead. She then walked out of the room. Hermione and I looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I have no idea." I responded. I drew her in for a kiss. When we broke apart I rested my forehead on hers. "I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too," she responded, before drawing away from me. I heard a strangled sound.

"What was that?" I said. Quickly, we both turned towards Scorpius. He was convulsing, blue bumps crawling up and down his skin. His eyes had snapped open and his pupils had almost taken over the silver in his eyes. His eyes snapped from place to place as his arms and legs waved wildly.

"Oh god!" Hermione screeched. She quickly rushed to the cabinet. "No! No, no, no, no! How?" she was muttering incoherent things, as I stood frozen, paralyzed with shock. She then ran up to me and slapped me across the face.

"Ow! Bloody hell, what was that?" I snapped. She ignored me and looked at me, right in the eyes.

"I have a prototype potion. It could cure him or it could kill him. He will die within the hour if we don't come up with something." My brain raced a million miles. What should I do? Should I give him the potion? I looked at him. The convulsions had stopped but his eyes had glazed over and his hands still shook. I looked from him to Hermione. I opened my mouth, not sure what I was going to say.

"Give him the potion." The sound of my voice came as a shock to even me. "Give him the potion." I repeated more quietly. She half smiled and rushed out of the room. When she returned she had a small vial in hand. The potion inside was thick and gelatinous. It was light blue, almost clear and glowed faintly. She walked quickly towards Scorpius and in a smooth, practiced motion, tipped the potion down his throat. "What happens now?" I asked faintly.

She turned towards me, her beautiful face pleated with worry. "Either it works or it doesn't." she whispered. Turmoil, worries, hopes and dread swirled inside my stomach, nearly overcoming me. We both studied Scorpius. He started convulsing his limbs flailing. I sucked in a breath. Then he calmed down and sat up. The rash had vanished. His eyes had returned to normal. In every way he looked the same as he used to.

"Hello, Dad." He said. I rushed towards him. I scooped his hair off of his forehead, then pulled back and just looked at him.

"Is he cured?" I turned toward Hermione. She stepped toward him and performed her usual checks.

"Yes." Her eyes had turned shiny with bright tears. "YES!" she repeated. We all stood there, just grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! I'm so sorry that so many of you felt that the last chapter was really rushed. Looking back at it I agree. The only reason that this story is moving so fast now is because I felt like I was dragging it out and I wanted to be done with it. So that was the end of the story and this is the epilogue but I will be editing this story to fix that problem in the near future! Thanks for sticking with me and this story the whole way. –Bubblesthebubblysock**

Dead Blood

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not a rich author and I do not own Harry Potter. All credit for character, places, etc. goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 10

Epilogue

Scorpius Malfoy walked down the hallway at the new Malfoy Manor. His parents had built a new one after his mum married his dad, as she apparently had had bad experiences with the old manor. Scorpius was on Christmas break from Hogwarts. He was now in 5th year. As he walked toward the kitchen for breakfast, her could hear the cooing and gurgling coming from the kitchen. He smiled and stepped through the doorway. He paused in the doorway to find his dad, the great Draco Malfoy, covered in baby food, spit-up and other unmentionable things. "Lyra giving you trouble?" he asked with a smirk.

The look his dad gave him was pure evil. "Why don't you try helping?" he said. Scorpius stepped into the kitchen and picked up baby Lyra Malfoy, his half sister. He rocked her carefully and tickled her as she smiled and gurgled in delight. He threw another smirk at his dad, who grumbled and stalked off to have a shower. He set Lyra down and grabbed a bowl of cereal, which he quickly downed. His mother then came into the room. Hermione Malfoy had only gotten prettier with age and she smiled at Scorp as she came into the room.

"Good morning." She said as she picked up Lyra. She smiled at him and he nodded back. "Do you have all your gifts for tonight?" she added. Oh right, Scorpius thought. Today was Christmas. He half smiled in a weak way at his mum. She shook her head at him. "Well, get them before tonight, okay?" she said. He nodded and went out of the room. It was just another day in the Malfoy household.


End file.
